This invention relates to a railroad car trash compactor and method for using same.
The handling and transporting of waste materials has involved in some situations the use of rail transport. It is therefore desirable to have a convenient railroad car which is capable of carrying waste materials and which is capable of facilitating the ease of handling of those waste materials both before and after transporting.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved railroad car trash compactor and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a trash compactor which includes a blade therein which is movable from one end of the car to the other to compress the trash material and ultimately to expel the trash material from the car.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a railroad car trash compactor and method for using same which provides a simple and easy manner in which to clean the car after it has been used.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved rail car trash compactor which includes drain means for draining waste water from the car both during and after use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a railroad car trash compactor and method for using same which provides means for easily loading the car with waste materials.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved railroad car trash compactor which is economical to use, efficient in operation, and durable throughout extended use.